


Weak (For Only You)

by flickawhip



Series: Liz Donnelly Imagines [1]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 04:55:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30134316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Liz finds ways to make you hers.
Relationships: Elizabeth Donnelly/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Liz Donnelly Imagines [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2217771
Kudos: 1





	Weak (For Only You)

It starts completely accidentally. You met Liz once or twice before with your then fiancée, attending  
parties they forced you to attend, but over time you got used to it, finding some small comfort in Liz’s presence. 

Then things change, they get worse and you find yourself running from your fiancée’s life and toward anything and anyone else. That’s where she finds you. Liz. Judge Donnelly. You know you should be afraid of her, probably, but there’s something reassuring in her touch and smile. 

She takes you home, walking you safely out and home, tucking you tighter into her side when you shiver, her touch brushing slowly down your arm as she leads you towards the bedroom, she makes to leave, to let you change and you grab her arm instinctively, your voice soft.

“Stay… please…”

She smiles slightly then, but agrees, kissing your cheek softly as she lets you settle, moving to join you, letting out a softly surprised noise of pleasure when you nuzzle closer, instinct leading you to kiss her neck. 

“Are you sure?”

“Yes but… you may need to lead?”

Liz smirks at you then, moving to help you get fully comfortable. 

“Well, tell me if you change your mind…”

“Of course.”

Liz, despite making you promise to let her know when you feel uncomfortable, takes her time. She undressed herself first, flirty and confident but clearly a little unsure, then as she undresses you she smiles and kisses you. 

Time passes slowly as she works to make you both feel comfortable with what’s about to happen, then finally she moves over you, gently nudging your legs open with her knees, taking her time to cup and caress at your chest first, clearly enjoying your small gasp and buck to her touch, her hand light as she runs it south, finally teasing your clit. She pushes in so slowly you buck to her.

“Please…”

You can’t help panting the word and she smirks, finally making her pace. The slow and sweet tenderness of it all doesn’t take long to push you into release and you soon find yourself trembling, curling into her when she strokes your hair, inviting you to stay.


End file.
